Could Fate Exist?
by ObsessiveCompulsiveFanFic
Summary: Kai li was just a normal Earthbending girl until her world was turned upside down when the new avatar visited her village. My take on the avatar after Korra.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys this is my first fanfic. I've read a lot of stories but never actually written one. Don't be too hard on me. I'm doing this for fun not approval. Here it goes._**

I know I shouldn't complain. I've had a pretty ok life, but sometimes ok just isn't good

enough. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Kai li. I'm just an ordinary girl. I'm

earth bender like my dad and my sister Kirra is a water bender like my mom. Yep nothing

special about it. My life was about as exciting as watching rabbiroos eat grass. That is

until the day when the avatar came to visit my village…..

**JUNE 13th**

It was just another boring Saturday afternoon. I was laying on the couch like

usual. "Kai?" my dad called from the other room. "What dad?" I asked lazily.

"Get ready to go. Your mom should be here in 15 minutes." Ugh. In all of my fourteen

years, absolutely nothing important had happened. I can blame part of that on the fact that

my parents are divorced and live so far from each other. I go from house to house half of

the week, and because of this I don't have much time to hang out with friends. Yeah, it

sucks. You see, my parents' homes are very different. My mom lives in a huge house in a

rich neighbor hood with her new husband. My dad, on the other hand lives in a pretty

small house in the country. Since we have so few neighbors there my only "friend" is my

thirteen year old sister Kirra. Yeah, it wouldn't be that bad except were so different. I'm

tall, she's short. I'm chubbier, she's as skinny as a twig. She has blue eyes, I have hazel

eyes. But the biggest difference is our personalities. While I'd like to think of myself as

pretty independent, Kirra is one of the biggest crybabies I've ever met. Spoiled too, and

dumb as a brick. I'm talking no common sense. She cares too much about appearances. I

on the other hand don't. what ever enough about that. So as my dad was saying my mom

was on her way. I got my shoes on just as I heard my mom pull up in her big, fancy

carriage. Ugh. Honestly things like that embarrass me. I hate drawing attention to myself.

My mother on the other hand loves it. Whatever. Kirra and I step into the carriage and

take a seat. "Hi mommy!" Kirra squeals. I roll my eyes in disgust. "Hi mom." I say,

emotionless. "Baby girls! How are you?" my mom says in an annoyingly peppy tone.

"Good!" Kirra replies. "Fine" I say, tired of this conversation already. "Guess what

sweetie pies! Were going to a very special event in town." my mom says, an excited look

in her eyes. "Where, where?" Kirra asks, childishly bouncing in her seat. "A special

banquet is being held in OUR for THE AVATAR!" my mother is practically having a

heart attack because she's so excited. "YES!" Kirra says, almost as excited as the older

water bender sitting across from her. I on the other hand simply roll my eyes. This is

going to be a long day.

_**So yeah I know it sucked but what are you gonna do, I'm not creative. Also I wrote this at like 3 am. Again, easy with the criticism, I'm just trying to have fun.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Omg guys, I feel really awful, I'm sooooo sorry, I forgot about this fic. I bate when authors do it, and being my first, it makes me feel extra crappy. Oh well, its not like anyone reads this, but whatever. haha. so ya, this story was started when I was younger at like 3 am and now I regret it, but I wont let u down three people that got bored enough to read this! So, here it goes...

Kai Li

When we finally got back to my mothers house I was exhausted. and wanted nothing more than to slesp my life away, but unfortunately, my mother had other plans...

"Kai Li," my mother squeaked with excitement. "Hurry, get dressed."

"For what?" I enquired, shooting her an annoyed look.

"Why, the avatar's feast, it will be in an hour IN OUR HOME!" By now, she was practically bouncing off the walls.

"WHAT?!" I screamed, not sparing her feelings. This was news to me. Maybe I should have actually listened to her on the carriage ride here instead of just nodding when she paused to breath in between her seemingly endless rambling. Oh well, too late now.

"I told you on the way over." she said, looking sad and disappointed.

"Um... refresh my memory?" I asked sheepishly.

She sighed. "Oh Kai Li, when will you ever learn. You need to get your act together, your almost of marrying age."

I mentally snort. ha, yeah right. Me? A housewife? She was dreaming. There was no way I was going to marry some ancient noble just for a title and be a housewife. I bet my mom is going to introduce me to someone at the avatar's feast and say I'm to marry him. Oh No, not me. My mom had my sister, the golden child for that.

"Yeah, whatever mom." I say, as I go to my room to get changed. It's gonna be a long night...

A/N: So yep. There is is. Short and poorly written. But hey, its a lot harder to just pick up a story after almost a year... plus what did u expect, lol... but more justifying from me. Review? Plus if anyone has any ideas for an avatar, pm me. Just remember, he has to be an earthbender, and if you can try to keep him around Kai Li's age, but that will come into play later, mwahahaha!

Also, shout out to my first ever favorites! ManhattanNewsie94 & Nima Lotus! Thanks! Your faves are basically the only reason I continued this turd of a fic. Well, TTFN!


End file.
